We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together/Recap
__TOC__From outside their door, Carter listens in on David and Elizabeth as they fight in their room. Taylor walks up and asks Carter what's happening, but Carter says they're just talking and she couldn't really hear anything. Carter notices Taylor's been crying, and Taylor says she broke up with Max because of the "Crash thing". Taylor notices their parents are fighting, then goes back to her room. David asks Elizabeth if she thinks the girls heard; he explains that he wishes he could go back and not have an affair with Lori. Grant knocks on the door to David's office, wherein Max has been staying, to get Carter for a family meeting in the living room. After Grant leaves, Carter says they're getting divorced and it's her fault, but Max tries to convince her otherwise. Carter asks Max to please still be at her house when she gets home from school, even though he thinks he needs to leave because he got dumped; she wants him and Taylor to work things out. He goes back to sleep. Carter joins Grant, Taylor, Elizabeth and David in the living room. David relays to the kids that he and Elizabeth have decided to separate, and that they will take turns sleeping at the house until they sort things out. Taylor reminds them that Buddy and Joan's anniversary is tonight, and Joan has a friend who is the dean of admissions at Stanford that she wants Taylor to meet. Elizabeth says they'll go, and Carter says they should all go—David, too. Carter tells Elizabeth she doesn't have to tell her mom about the separation; Taylor comments on Carter being okay with lying, and Carter says she's learning some things are better kept private. Elizabeth relents. At school, Taylor confronts Carter in the hallway and asks if their parents are separating because Kyle or Lori, but Carter insists she doesn't know and couldn't work out what they were saying. Taylor asks why she isn't upset, but they're interrupted by a call from Lori on Carter's phone. As per Taylor's instructions, Carter hangs up. Grant explains to David that he can't go to the party tonight because his suit doesn't fit, and the country club won't let him in without a suit—and he told David his suit didn't fit three months ago. David decides Grant can skip school and come with him to work; after class, they'll go buy Grant a suit. At Fix It, Max relays to Crash what needs to be done, and Crash comments that it's going to be expensive. Crash offers to talk to his uncle about a job for Max, but Max refuses, instead taking Crash up on the offer to be driven back to Carter's house. Carter walks into Elizabeth's room to find her sitting on her bed; she tries to comfort her. Elizabeth decides to go shopping, but Carter doesn't think Taylor's home yet. Someone pulls up outside, and Elizabeth storms off; Carter follows. Outside, Crash helps Max inside. Elizabeth confronts Crash and tells him she's not allowed in her house or near hear family; he looks to Carter, who also tells him he needs to go. Max thanks Crash for the ride and heads inside; Elizabeth tells Carter to go inside, too, but Carter convinces her to let her talk to Crash. Carter talks to him for a minute, then walks off. In the kitchen, Max explains that part of the reason he and Taylor broke up is due to Crash. Max says he isn't trivializing things, he just wants to forgive Crash and move on. David introduces Hillary, his teaching assistant, to Grant. She reminds him of a department meeting, and he insists he can't make it, because he has a father-son day, and to make up something that gets him out of it. Carter looks through David's closet for a suit for Max to wear; she tries to convince him that, if they can't make a relationship work right now, to at least try to still be friends. Grant tries to understand why David's not dating his TA and figure out if David still wants to be with Elizabeth. He reluctantly tries on a suit he doesn't really like. They run into Elizabeth. Grant runs off to play video games. Taylor argues with Carter in a dressing room, so David and Elizabeth walk over to the door; Taylor steps out in a revealing dress; they girls greet David, who tells Taylor the dress isn't acceptable. Taylor's phone rings, and she tells the Wilsons Lori just tried to call her; Carter says she tried to call her earlier, too. Elizabeth decides to file a complaint with the warden. The Wilsons arrive at the country club. Taylor gets upset that Max was invited and walks off to a waiter, Mike, holding wine glasses. She tries to convince him that she's visiting from Stanford and majoring in Environmental Studies with a minor in Economics—and he allows her to take a drink. Joan calls her over to take photos, and Taylor thanks him for the drink. After the photos, Joan steals the twins away to meet Anne Wallace, her friend from Stanford. Anne is more interested in Carter, namely because of her story, much to Taylor's dismay. Carter tries to encourage her toward Taylor, but Taylor leaves. Anne explains that she wants Carter to think about her future, but Carter says the most interesting thing about her seems to be about her past, then walks off. Joan confronts Grant, who is eating, and threatens him to tell her what is going on with their parents or else she'll make him slow dance. Grant relents, saying, "Mom and Dad are splitting up," and looks at Joan surprisingly when she says she knew it; Joan embraces him. Joan confronts Elizabeth, who doesn't know why she thought telling Joan would ruin her night, because it's probably the best anniversary gift she could give. Carter finds Max talking to bartender Ralph, who was in Desert Storm, and steals him away to go find Taylor. In the kitchen, Taylor plays champagne pong with the waiters, including Mike; Carter and Max watch on. Max steps up to play next, but Taylor gets upset; Max asks Taylor to talk. Grant wants to go home, but David says he has to stay, because it's his grandparents' party. However, Buddy understands, and Joan suggests Grant take Buddy's golf cart to play with kids who are racing her golf carts—which she overheard about from a security guard. Buddy walks off with Grant, and David realizes Joan knows about the separation. Max tries to talk to a drunk Taylor; he expresses his condolences for her parents. Carter walks in with a bottle of water, then leaves. Max and Taylor say they miss each other, then Taylor kises him; Carter watches from the window in the door before walking away. However, Max is confused by the kiss, as Taylor explains she can't handle him forgiving Crash, when she almost lost him because of Crash. Taylor blames Carter for ruining her life and walks off, upset after Max says Carter wants them to get back together. Taylor finds Carter and confronts her, yelling at her to stay out of her life. Taylor walks away to the bar, and Carter follows. Mike won't serve her without seeing ID, and Taylor gets upset, which draws attention. Joan approaches the twins, and Taylor wraps her arm around Carter and says they're celebrating. Elizabeth, David and Buddy also walk over, and Joan tries to encourage Taylor to go home, because she's embarrassing herself and her family in front of Joan's friends. Taylor says it doesn't even matter, because Joan's not her real grandmother, which shocks Joan and Buddy, as well as the rest of the Wilsons. At a table, Taylor apologizes to her grandparents, whom she thought already knew. Elizabeth promises Joan there's no more secrets; David and Carter exchange looks. Buddy and Joan walk the Wilsons out; Carter walks away with Taylor and Grant. Joan suggests David take the first shift at the Wilson house, because she believes her daughter could use some "taking care of" tonight. Carter follows Taylor into her room; Carter finds it weird their parents didn't tell Joan they used an egg donor. Taylor apologizes for what she said. Carter says Lori keeps calling her, and Taylor says to not answer and comforts Carter. Crash wakes Max, who slept in his truck. Max decides to take Crash up on the job offer. Carter wakes up to her phone vibrating with a call from Central County Correctional Facility. She calls in Taylor, who tells her she neither has to answer it nor talk to Lori ever again. Carter answers and tells Lori to stop calling her and to leave her family alone, then hangs up.